


Twelve Dragon Lords and a Wedding

by Bonster



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: Vax stops Vex from touching gold. There are consequences.





	Twelve Dragon Lords and a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiiyo86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiyo86/gifts).



> Beta'd by SG.

Vax'ildan didn't think before he shot his hand out to block Vex'ahlia from touching the golden coins. Every fiber of his being screamed that she shouldn't. Her hand pushed against his, and his fingers brushed the shining pile.

Things went dark. He held his breath. Slowly, then all at once, his vision came back to him. He looked around, slightly dazed, a little frantic, but no worse for wear. He was standing before the pile of gold. Percy was looking mystified while standing at his side and holding his left hand. Hadn't Percy been across the chamber? Why were their hands bare?

"Vex?" Vax said, quietly but pleadingly to Percy. His rogue eyes wandered the chamber, looking for his sister. Had she also touched the gold? Had he stopped her in time?

"She's all right," Percy replied, blinking slowly, eyes locked on to his and Vax's gripped hands. He nodded his head to the left, behind them, but didn't take his eyes from their hands.

Vax turned and saw his sister looking pouty, arms crossed, but unharmed. He breathed with relief, tenseness eased from his shoulders.

Keyleth was murmuring intently at the gold. 

Percy whispered, "She's trying to identify the magic or whatever it was that did this to... us."

A few minutes passed as they waited patiently, before her eyes went wide, and she snorted, a disbelieving laugh.

That was... unexpected. Vax shot a questioning eyebrow towards her.

"Well, you see, uh," Keyleth said, then bit her lip. She squinted a bit. "You and Percy, because he was the last male to touch you before you touched the gold, you're uh..." She paused again, looking particularly flummoxed.

"Take a breath, Keke," Vax said. He didn't feel a great hurry. If she was laughing, they were in no danger.

"It's just, well. YouandPercyarenowmarriedunlessundonebytwelvedragonlords," Keyleth burst out.

"What?!" both Percy and Vax exclaimed. They both got the gist of what she said, but it couldn't be true. Their hands automatically gripped harder, as if to comfort.

"Married, yep. You two. Unless twelve dragon lords, and I'm not sure who, what, or where they are, but they have to grant you dissolvement." Keyleth nodded, then walked over to Vex, who looked stunned.

Recovering quite quickly, too quickly, Vax thought, Vex said, "Well, I wasn't even a _flower girl_. Rude, brother."

"Dissolvement?" Percy said. A moment later, a wince appeared on his face. "As in dissolving the marriage or us?" He gulped. "Or both?"

Vax winced as well. Acid, lava... he really didn't want to dissolve voluntarily. If Pike were there to heal their hands after a 'dissolving' of their situation, maybe it'd be okay. Couldn't be as bad as the lava. He'd keep telling himself that.

And this was Percy he was... bonded to. He took in the light hair, the spectacles, the guns. His friend, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III. He smiled.

Percy smiled back, a little self-deprecatingly, and shrugged.

It wouldn't be so bad. At least it wasn't Grog.

 

Months later, they'd found eleven of the twelve dragon lords, and discovered that dissolvement really did just cover the marriage and not their bodies. A relief to everyone. The final dragon lord turned out to be Kima, who was far too amused at their situation.

Vax and Percy, with the rest of Vox Machina behind them, stood before Kima at the final ritual to fully dissolve their marriage.

When asked if they were ready, Percy glanced at Vax and smiled, gentleness in his eyes. Vax smiled back, remembering the past few months with an almost giddy joy. They'd learned so many things about each other, though they still had so much more to learn. Their smiles grew bigger as they said in unison, "Nope."

Cheers from Vox Machina arose around them. Congratulatory hands clasped shoulders. Vex was crying into the basket of wildflowers she was holding, while Keyleth patted her on the back, laughing. Scanlan played a jaunty lute tune. Pike helped Grog prop his cask of ale nearby and started pouring.

Vax and Percy remained married until the end days of Tal'Dorei. How did they live so long you ask? Well, that's another story.


End file.
